<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Sihtric by that_one_writer_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169294">Always Sihtric</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_writer_girl/pseuds/that_one_writer_girl'>that_one_writer_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Kingdom (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Dying, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Gen, Idiots, M/M, Oops, its been too long since i’ve seen this obviously, the episode where they’re captured and their hanging from the tree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_writer_girl/pseuds/that_one_writer_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Finan really feel towards Sihtric? Well, he sure loves his eyes.</p><p>(The episode where they get captured and get hung from their ankles in the tree.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finan/Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always Sihtric</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finan feels powerless. He was dangling from a tree from his fucking legs while Uhtred yells at the guards to put them down. </p><p>He watches as Sihtric squirms and tries to get himself free. Osferth attempts to comfort him, but to no success.</p><p>Finan knows Sihtric feels trapped, hell he won’t even let Finan pin his hands up while they kiss, but that never seemed to be a problem until now. The more he tries to get free, the faster he will die.</p><p>”Sihtric! You outta calm down!” the older man yells, but Sihtric won’t let up, and soon his eyes are closing.</p><p>”Damnit!” Uhtred screams and then their saving grace appears.</p><p>Eadith.</p><p>”Cut him down first,” Uhtred gets out, and soon Sitric is laying limp in the grass.</p><p>Eadith cuts him down last and he rushes to Sihtric’s side, where Uhtred and Osferth already kneel.</p><p>He doesn’t pay attention to the now dead guards or the pain in his ankles, all he cares about is Sihtric.</p><p>Always Sihtric.</p><p>Sure, he used to be unsure of him. Worried that he would run off and betray them, but that was before. Before he learned of the kindness behind Sihtric’s eyes, the gentleness of his hold, his past, what he wants for his future.</p><p>”I’m fine,” Sihtric says sitting up, his eyes a little glassy.</p><p>”Don’t you dare try to bloody stand,” Finan growls and Sihtric shoots him a fond smile.</p><p>The kind that makes Finan melt. </p><p>He doesn’t care that Eadith doesn’t know about that, or how the church says it’s a sin, he simply pulls the other man into his arms and places a kiss onto his neck.</p><p>”You are so stupid. So stupid,” he whispers, and Sihtric giggles.</p><p>“Don’t be so worried, I’m fine,” Sihtric says.</p><p>Finan runs his fingers through Sihtric’s jet black locks, and breaths in his sent.</p><p>Sweat, oak, and honey. </p><p>Sihtric.</p><p>”Well, you two are great and all, but we really need to get going,” Osferth mutters, sheepishly.</p><p>Uhtred let’s out a booming laugh, and Finan allows himself to do the same.</p><p>As long as he had Sihtric.</p><p>Always Sihtric.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not my best work, but I love The Last Kingdom, so of course I had to throw in a lil fanfic. Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>